


I Don't Know Who I am Without You

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Season 7 AU, felicity Smoak is bamf, the Queen/Smoak family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Learning that Diaz killed his wife and son set's Oliver on a familiar path of vengeance with one goal. Kill Diaz.[Spoiler: Felicity and William aren't really dead.]





	1. His World Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this angsty season 7 au idea from watching Olicity season 7 vids and well here we are.

Oliver had never felt a more crushing blow than when he heard the words Diaz found your Family. Your wife and son are dead.

He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't imagine a world where Felicity Smoak was dead, where his son was ripped from him. He couldn't imagine his family being gone.

He had made his choice five months ago. A choice that he believed would keep his family safe. But he was wrong. Unbelievably wrong.

Because of his stupid choice, he wasn't there to protect his family they were dead. His light was gone.

He dreaded when the guard informed him that he had a visitor. Against all rationality he had hoped with what little hope he left that it was his wife, coming to let him know that she and his son were okay.

When he took a seat and looked up and saw Diggle his face somber eyes full of regret that little bit of hope died and it was like ice wrapping around his heart.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, Diaz found Felicity and William but we were too late." Diggle pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, releasing a shuddering breath. "I fail you. I failed them. I failed Felicity."

Oliver dropped the phone and stood slowly, his eyes hardening over as he walked away from the glass telling the guard in a cold voice to take him back.

Returning to his cell and having Felicity and William's smiling faces staring back at him through his beloved picture was like a knife twisting in every nerve of his body.

Hate unlike anything he ever felt before settled in his heart, wiping away everything good inside him, leaving nothing behind but grief and vengeance.

He was going to get out and he was going to hunt Diaz down and _kill_ him.

The Green Arrow was done being the hero, now he would be whatever he had to be to avenged his son and the love of his life. No matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the first chapter you can consider more of Prologue and this is the start of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. P.S I am no expert on bullet wounds.

Pain ripped through Felicity’s shoulder, and she could feel something wet trailing down her temple but she couldn’t stop. “Get to the car, William,” she grabbed his hand as he started to slow and pulled him with her.  
  
She didn’t know how Diaz found them and she didn’t have time to think about it. She didn’t know if he came alone or if he had men with him. She didn’t know. And if she didn’t know she couldn’t protect Willam or herself from him.  
  
“But your hurt,” William protested as they reached her car.  
  
“Get in!” Felicity ordered, once he was in she took off down the road, she chanced a look back at the house and saw Diaz coming out, he had a smirk on his face.  
  
She quickly turned the corner, a bad feeling settling in her gut. She couldn’t explain it but it was like a pit in her stomach. In her time working with Digg and Oliver, she learned to trust her gut and not question her instincts.  She turned the corner sharply. “Throw yourself from the car,” she told William.  
  
"What?!" William's voice raised with disbelief at what she was asking of him.  
  
“William, I need you to trust me, okay and do as I say.” Felicity lifted her foot off the gas, the car slowing to a safer speed. “I’m going to be right there with you, I promise.”  
  
William didn’t want to do it but he trusted Felicity, she had always done her best even when he didn’t make it easy on her. “Okay.”  
  
“Do it, now.” Felicity opened her door.  
  
William did the same, hesitating a moment before closing his eyes tightly and throwing himself from the car, he hit the ground hard, skin scraping against the black asphalt.  
  
He groaned coming to a stop he saw Felicity out of the corner of his eye, throw herself from the car with such force, she rolled, crashing into a dumpster.  
  
The ground shook with an explosion and William jolted up to see their car go up in flames. “Oh my God.” If Felicity hadn’t told him to jump from the car that could have been them.  
  
Felicity pushed to her feet, blood dripping down her arm and neck, a nasty scrape across her cheek, her lip bleeding. She stared at her car for only a moment before moving to William, her fingers curling around his arm and pulling him to his feet.  
  
“C’mon, we need to get out of here before Diaz catches up with us.” She tugged him down the alley, turning onto a narrow street.  
  
“How did you know?” William asked. “How did you know the car was going to blow?”  
  
“I just..I had a bad feeling, now come on, I need to get you somewhere safe." Felicity tugged on his arm, trying to get him to start moving.  
  
William pulled out of her grasp, refusing to take another step. “And where is that? Huh, Felicity?! I mean, look at us. We’re on the run because this guy broke into our home. He shot you! You're covered in your own blood! What are we supposed to do?!”  
  
Felicity pressed one hand to her bleeding shoulder, trying to stem the flow of blood. “I know this is scary. But we have to keep moving. It’s better if Diaz believes he killed us and for that to happen we can’t be here.”  
  
William nodded slowly frowning, his eyes zeroed on her hand, blooding oozing through her fingers. “We need to get you to a doctor.”  
  
“No! No hospitals!” Felicity shook her head adamantly. “We can’t leave a trail, if we’re going to do this we gotta go under.”  
  
“Felicity, you’re losing too much blood. You need help.” William insisted.  
  
“I’ve been doctoring your dad’s injury’s since he revealed his secret to me, I can take care of this myself. I need to get us out of here. Now, please, C'mon, we need to go.” She held her other hand out to him.  
  
William looked at it for just a second, before taking Felicity’s hand, placing his trust in her.  


* * *

  
  
Felicity pulled William down the four flight of stairs.  
  
“Where are we?” William wondered as he watched Felicity punched in a code on a security box next to a heavy steel door.  
  
“When John set us up in our safe house, I started looking for a backup bunker of sorts for us to go to if we ever needed it.” Felicity pushed the door open and put a hand on his shoulder leading him inside in front of her. “It’s completely secure.”  
  
William looked around in wonder there were computers covering one wall filled with nothing but surveillance footage, their safe house, his school, Felicity’s work, the building they were in right now, the surrounding streets.  “Woah, you never left Overwatch behind, did you?”  
  
Felicity moved to the other side of the room where William noticed a med bay was, he watched as she rummaged through a table, pulling out gauze, tape, alcohol, needle, and thread.  
  
“What are you planning to do with all that?" William questioned.  
  
“I used stitched up your dad when he got hurt, shouldn’t be too hard to do it on myself,” she grimaced, "though first I need to get the bullet out of my shoulder." That one is going to be tricky but she would handle it. She had to.  
  
She bit down on her cheek as she shrugged out of her red plaid shirt leaving her in her black tank top, the top half on the left side just a few inches above her heart soaked in her own blood.  
  
“Do you need help?” William asked, watching the way her brow pinched in pain.  
  
“No!” It came out more sharply then she intended but she didn’t ever want him getting blood on his hands. He was just a kid, he shouldn’t have to witness any of this. “I’ve got this. I promise, just take a seat, once I take care of this, I’ve got some things here that we need and then we are gonna get out of here.”  
  
“Where are we going to go?” William questioned.  
  
“I don’t know yet but we have to keep moving. It’s the only way we’re going to stay safe from Diaz.”  
  
Willam nodded, his shoulders slouching forward as he went to sit at the desk of computers, his head down.  
  
Felicity felt a fresh wave of guilt. She hated that she was disappointing him when all she was trying to do was protect him. She took just a moment to wallow in all the ways she was failing in doing exactly that and then she took a breath, pushing it away.  
  
She focused on her task at hand, she cut the fabric of her tank top over the wound, dampening a cloth with water, and tried to wash the blood away the best she could, she felt the bullet shift in her shoulder and she bit down on her lip so hard to keep from crying out she tasted metallic.  
  
Felicity gritted her teeth and reached inside the wound with her fingers, digging through her flesh for the bullet.  
  
No matter how hard she tried not to she still cried out from the pain just as her fingers touched metal.  
  
“Felicity!” William said, jumping from his seat and taking a step from her.  
  
Felicity pulled the bullet out with a groan, she looked at him. “I’m okay,” she assured him quickly.  
  
William looked at her doubtingly but retook his seat, watching the camera feeds.  
  
Felicity pressed another cloth to the wound, staunching the fresh flow of blood, only once it slowed did she pour alcohol on the wound, gritting her teeth from the pain and then started the painful process of stitching the wound shut. It was painful as fuck without any medicine to dull the pain but she needed to be clear of mind and she couldn’t do that if she was high on pain meds.  
  
When it was finally done she taped a bandage over the wound and then cleaned the blood from her temple and placed a bandage over the wound. When Felicity's injuries were taking care of she walked back over to the bank of computers where Willam was.  
  
He looked up at her approaching footsteps. “Felicity, you’re looking a little pale,” he said in obvious concern.  
  
“That’s what happens when you lose a lot of blood.” She murmured, taking the chair next to him, pulling a keyboard to her, the sound of her fingers clicking on the keys echoing throughout the room.  
  
“What are you doing?” William asked, watching as box after box pop onto the screen.  
  
“I need to erase our tracks, any sight of us on camera feeds need to be gone. Diaz needs to think we are dead.” Felicity answered.  
  
“What about dad? Is he going to think we’re dead?” William asked alarmed.  
  
Felicity grimaced, she knew this would crush Oliver and it was the last thing she wanted but she had to put William first and he wasn’t going to be safe unless Diaz stopped coming for them and that wasn’t going to happen if the bastard still believed they were alive. He wanted to hurt her husband and he could only do that by hurting them.  
  
“If Diaz is going to believe we’re dead, everyone will have to believe it too,” Felicity said. “It sucks but this is the only way.”  
  
Willaim eyes fell sadly. “I hate this.”  
  
“I know, I know,” she murmured. “But I need you to hang in there for me. Can you do that?”  
  
William was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. “For you?”  
  
Felicity nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I can do it,” he said.  
  
Felicity smiled shakily, reaching out and squeezing his hand. “I have us some spare clothes here and a car parked not far we’ll get our things together, I'll take down the camera's in the area then we'll get out of here.”  
  
William nodded, silently, trusting Felicity to keep them safe.  


* * *

  
  
Diggle had no idea how he was supposed to tell Oliver that he failed him in the worst way imaginable. For months he had visited Oliver, always telling him that Felicity and William were getting by in witness protection.  
  
But now? Now he had to tell his friend and brother that his wife and son were dead.  
  
Digg himself had a hard time believing Felicity was gone. Her death was silently eating away at him. He was her best friend yet he put her protection in the hands of Argus when he should have been the one keeping her safe.  
  
Instead, the Argus soldiers he put on her detail let Diaz get the drop on them and now Felicity and William were ripped away from them in a car explosion leaving nothing behind in its wake.  
  
He should have been there. He should’ve been the one watching over them. Maybe things would be different. Maybe William and Felicity would still be alive.  
  
Diggle was no stranger to regret but he never thought Felicity and William would be one of them.  
  
Sitting down across the glass from his friend, his face battered and bruised, his eyes looking hollow that pit in his stomach grew as he realized that somehow Oliver already knew what he was there to tell him.  
  
The words were hard to get out but they needed to be said no matter how painful they were to say or how much they would hurt Oliver, tearing his world down.    
  
"Oliver, I'm sorry, Diaz found Felicity and William and we were too late." Diggle pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, releasing a shuddering breath. "I failed you. I failed them. I failed Felicity."  
  
He watched as a wall came up around Oliver, his expression stoning over, his eyes hardening.  
  
Oliver dropped the phone, getting up without a word walking away from the partition glass.  
  
“Oliver,” he called after him but Oliver kept walking away. “Oliver!”  
  
Diggle watched his friend be led away by a guard and he knew that unlike all the other times he was able to pull Oliver back from his darkness he wouldn’t be able to do that this time.  
  
Diggle feared with without Felicity and William, Oliver would be consumed by his demons.  


* * *

  
  
William stepped out of the car, hesitant to follow Felicity as she walked up to an old house, uncertainty feeling him. “Felicity, are you sure about this?”  
  
Felicity looked back at him, her eyes conflicted. “No, I’m not but I’m hardly sure of anything anymore.”  
  
“Then why are we here?” William asked, maybe this wasn’t the right move for them to make.    
  
Felicity's eyes softened on him, she reached out setting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m may not be sure about much of anything anymore but there are two things I do know. The first being Diaz has to be stopped at all cost.”  
  
“And the second?” William asked.  
  
“And the second is the most important.. There is nothing I won’t do, no line I won’t cross, no lengths I wouldn’t go to keep you safe.” Felicity promised. “And that is why we are here. I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe and take down Diaz once and for all.”  
  
William nodded slowly. “Okay.”  
  
Felicity squeezed his shoulder and move her hand to his back ushering him forward with her.  
  
She moved up the pathway, stopping at the wooden door, taking a fortifying deep breath, she knocked her fist against the door.  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently her hand on Willam’s back follow to her side as she waited for someone to answer.  
  
Just when she was about to raise her fist and knock again, the door opened and a large frame filled the entrance. “You're the last person I expected to show up at my door.” His voice was deep, his accent only adding to its gruffness.  
  
Is she had any other options she wouldn't be standing on his doorstep but she was nearing the end of her rope.  
  
“I need your help, Slade.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't all that long but I'm sure that will change, that's usually how it is with my stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Remember comments are a writer's lifeblood, they keep us going.


	3. author note

I was informed last night that someone over on Wattpad has been stealing my Olicity Fics and posting them as their own. 

This is really upsetting to me. I work hard on all my fics in my spare time. 

I work two jobs and take care of my elderly parents who both have health problems. Writing fanfiction had become an outlet for me and to have someone copy my work and claim it is own is really fucking mess up. 

If you see any of my stories over on Wattpad please report them, secondly, I only post my work on three sites so if you see it anywhere else please report it. 

I post on FanFiction.Net under the name Originalhybridlover and on Archive of Our Own under the same name Originalhybridlover and on Tumblr under the name Originalhybridloverfics. 

If your a fan of my fics, please If you see my work under any other pen names or over on Wattpad please report it.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help I can't stop myself from writing more Olicity even though I have several multi-chapters I'm currently working on. 
> 
> Somebody tell me not to write this. Tell me I have too many stories and I need to stop.


End file.
